Field of the Invention
The present application relates to molecular methods for determining if a contaminating integration of a nucleotide sequence is present in a set of nucleic acids and to methods for determining the zygosity of a particular sequence.
State of the Art
Trait purity is an essential part of producing genetically modified organisms. Previously, Southern blot technology and INVADER® technology were the only methods available to distinguish if a particular nucleotide sequence had integrated at unintended locations. However, Southern blot analysis involves a large amount of labor and has sample throughput limitations. Further, INVADER® technology will only reveal if a copy of the nucleotide sequence has integrated into the genome; it will not reveal if the nucleotide sequence has also integrated at any specific location.